


11:10

by Wae (Weavery)



Category: Brave 10, ブレイヴ・テン
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Humor, M/M, barista!kamanosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weavery/pseuds/Wae
Summary: It's Friday and Kamanosuke is stuck with the night shift. The last customer comes when he is about to close the café. Direct flirting ensues.((in other words, barista!kamanosuke hits on the last customer because he wants to make them pay for keeping him working late.  ))





	11:10

It was twenty minutes to eleven and he couldn't wait to turn the 'OPEN' sign around and close the shop immediately.  
  
It was almost eleven on a Friday night and he was stuck there at work just because he had decided to _care_ for someone enough to _help_ _them_ for the first time. A coworker, Izanami, had asked, no, had ** _begged_ ** him to cover her shift at night because she needed to travel north to see family. Or that's what she said, for all he knows she could have been lying just to not work that night. Not like he actually cared, anyways.  
  
And although he could pat himself on the back for being a _'good' 'friend'_ for lending her a hand with this, the real reason why he accepted in the end, was so that the girl would stop following him around crying and whining about the trip being so important. If he said yes was so that he could have a least one day without hearing her irritating voice.  
  
Kamanosuke looked at the clock above the entrance door; 10:45, just fifteen minutes more and he could officially turn that sign around and fuck off to the closest pub. He really needed a drink after being _literally_ all day at the coffee shop. He thought no one would come in in the next ten minutes so he decided to cash out then so that everything would be done for 11. He wasn't a very patient person after all.  
  
Just as he closed the register after counting the cash and closing the shop's software, the door opened, making the automatic doorbell ring. He cursed under his breath and sighed quite audibly, mostly to calm himself. He looked up from the cash in his hands, ready to tell the person that they were closed now, and also ready to murder them with his own hands. His eyes met a tall man with tanned skin and hair so dark he would bet a week's pay that he dyes it, that shit can't be naturally _that_ black. He would've said something along the lines of 'get out, we closed' and kicked him out of the establishment if the man had not been half as beautiful as he looked under the dim lights. Kamanosuke would never admit it out loud, but he would let this man raw him at the back of the store in the storage room if he so indirectly showed some interest in him.  
  
“A coffee with milk, please.”  
  
Kamanosuke snapped out of the trance-like state he had not realised he was in. The man was no longer at the door and was now right in front of him across the counter. He looked at the clock once again; 10:55. He sighed in order to will himself to attend him quickly so he could just leave with his order. He left the cash in one of the drawers and turned around to wash his hands quickly. He faced the customer again and grabbed a regular sized cup, not even bothering to ask him if he wanted to have it here or to go.  
  
“Is regular okay or....?”  
  
“Yes”  
  
Kamanosuke arched a brow in confusion at the man's too quick response. Definitely, this guy was a weird one. Well, since he has to attend him, he deserves at least to have fun with him, right?  
  
“Soy, almond, slim, or _whole?_ ” he dragged the last one with a smirk on his face.  
  
“Soy.” said the customer with a slight strain.  
  
“I usually prefer ** _it_**   whole,” Kamanosuke added with a mischievous grin as he wrote an S on the cup.  
Kamanosuke could see the faintly coloured cheeks and let out a small chuckle. Oh, he loved making boys flustered.  
  
“Name?”  
  
He knew he sounded stupid for asking for a name when no one else was in the shop, but, eh, you know, habits. It was routine after all.  
  
The customer looked at him sceptically but still answered, “Saizo.”  
  
“Okay, _Saizo_ , “he made emphasis on his name as he continued to write something more, then looked up and witnessed how the other's cheeks turned slightly pink again. “That'd be ¥ 350.”  
  
He received the exact amount and turned around to start preparing the drink.  
  
When he turned around after a minute of idly working, he noticed that Saizo had taken a seat in a table close to the window. He had the evil intentions of calling out his name like he would usually do with every client but figured that would be too stupid, even for him. Kamanosuke grabbed the cup and brought it to the table, making sure their fingers touched when he handed it to Saizo. The latter looked up and murmured a low 'thanks' to which Kamanosuke replied to with a wink.  
  
Kamanosuke thought that this man would leave the shop as soon as he got his coffee...but he was wrong. Saizo started calmly sipping his coffee while looking at the cars pass by outside. This infuriated Kamanosuke, he still wanted to close yet he also wanted to see Saizou's reaction to the short message he scribbled on the cup under his name.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Saizo got up from his table, waved a hand at Kamanosuke who had gone back to the counter, wished him a good night and exited the shop.  
  
Kamanosuke sighed in relief but slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see a reaction to the message from Saizo. He probably didn't even see it.  
  
As he was getting close to the table to clean it and throw away the cup, he noticed that there was more written on the cup.  


_**“** I can't help but wonder how those strong hands of yours would look around my neck, wanna find out? – Yuri Kamanosuke ;) **”**_

  
Kamanosuke had written under Saizo's name just to see what kind of reaction he could get out of him (and because he was honestly willing to get fucked by the handsome man in the storage room next to the boxes Colombian coffee).  


_“I think you're a pretty girl but I'm gay. Good luck._  
 _p.d.: you have a beautiful smile”_  


It was then, at ten past eleven that Kamanosuke cursed Izanami for making him cover her, and himself for not closing right at 10:50 as if someone would find out. He had been mistaken by a girl again and his anger was bubbling in the pit of his abdomen and his mind had started creating multiple scenarios where he murdered Saizo in the most painful and sadistic ways possible.

**Author's Note:**

> can someone tell me why aren't there more saizo/kamanosuke au's? unbelievable.


End file.
